Fluttering
by GreekItaPrincess
Summary: 8 years of knowingly loving each other brought them to this point. Daddy!Ron story in his narrative with a small switch to 3rd person at the end. Complete for now but I might come back and add a couple of more chapters.
A/N The first story I wrote came to me about 1:30 in the morning and was posted around an hour later. I don't know where it came from and it was choppier then I anticipated. I wrote it on my phone and one day I'd like to go back and fix the flow. For now, enjoy my next attempt at FanFiction.

A/N 2: I don't have a beta and I'm writing and publishing on my iPhone so please excuse any and all mistakes.

It's funny sometimes how life throws you a curve ball. Not that you were unexpected. I knew our lives were headed in this direction. I just didn't know it would be this painful for your mother when it did happen. She'll brush off the pain now but my hands are still feeling it.

The day she told me you'd be joining our lives I thought George has slipped her a Lying Licorice. It was just a prototype back then. We had tested it on Harry the Sunday before and when he had admitted to the group arranged at my mums, Grandma Molly to you, table that Ginny jumped him after the Harpies season finale game and that was why James had come a year earlier than they had planned, I thought mum was going to throttle us. Ah yes, nothing like a little truth serum hidden in a sweet. Wonderful thing about owning a joke shop, just because you name something one thing doesn't mean the intended reaction happens. Don't worry though. We'll add a disclaimer on the packaging to as to the real affect the candy has.

Now back to that fateful day. Your mom and I had been trying for years to bring you in our world. Our first year of dating was spent hundreds of miles away from each other. Hogsmead visits and Quidditch game days gave us fleeting meetings but I longed for the stability of us living together. We had talked in length about our plans once she graduated. She'd take the summer to live at her parents and we'd spend the weekends looking for a flat to share in Diagon Alley or right outside in muggle London. Once we settled into the flat we'd get our schedules set and start really living.

Of course she went and mucked it up when she proposed to me minutes after we exited the Great Hall after the Hogwarts commencement ceremony. I had planned on doing that exact thing after we had settled on a flat to live in. That being said, I had found her engagement ring months earlier when I had been Christmas shopping. The simple sapphire and ruby stones were set in a thin band of Welsh gold. I was concerned with how I was going to obtain the galleons but in a moment of recollection, I admitted to George that I had found the ring I intended to present to your mum. He surprised me later that week after Sunday dinner when he tossed the ring box to me as he headed out. My mum had a fit when I shockingly opened the box and the glint of the fire caught the stones and mums attention. An 'oh Ronnie' finally brought me out of stupor and I explained to mum, dad and Harry on how I had located the ring. They all beamed at me and while Harry and I headed to our rooms a short while later he congratulated me on finally taking my head out my -

"Ronald Weasley, our daughter is less than 6 hours old and you're already swearing in front of her! You will break this horrendous habit within the next few months. Children pick up on these things and I'd prefer if her first word wasn't 'bloody' or 'arse'." Ah there she was was. My wife, your mother. Back to her old nagging ways after a quick and obviously helpful nap. "I can hear you talking to her about me you know," she said to me as she sat up a bit to rest against the pillows. She's straining a bit to see you but I'm nice and comfy so I'm not shifting you around.

Oops sorry about that Rosie. Your mum and I caught each other's gazes and shared one of our special smiles. You'll learn about those and we'll teach you the trick soon enough.

Ok let's skip ahead to the moment she told me that you'd be arriving in just a few short months. See, your mum's a workaholic and doesn't pay attention to most things on a normal day to day basis so why would she be paying attention to anything different her body was going through?

"I'm not that oblivious."

Any ways, as I was saying mum and I didn't realize things were off abut until 4 and a half months into your digestion.

"Not the proper term."

I'm ignoring her if you can't tell.

We were having a lie in one Saturday morning and I was nice and comfy with your mums bum right against my belly when I brought my hand down from entangled in her hair to rest on her own belly. There was a slight fluttering that I'd never felt before and I snatched my hand back quickly. Your mum didn't shift from the movement so I got settled back in against her and started placing butterfly kisses on her neck. It was my standard Modus Operandi to get her awake and kissing me back and without a doubt it worked. She shifted around to her back and I slid on top of her to cradle myself fully against her.

"Please please please don't get graphic"

"No worries love. She's never going to learn how that act comes into fruition. I'll skip the details."

We hugged each other for a while longer before the fluttering in her belly started again. This time we were both taken back by it. Glancing down we actually saw movement stretch her skin out. Jumping apart we gave each other perplexing looks. I asked if she was feeling well. She said no more different than usual. With a sudden eye popping look she scrambled to her nightstand and grabbed her wand. Performing a movement we had both memorized the past couple of years and a wordless incantation her belly started glowing pink. With a suddenness I didn't usually have this early in the morning I picked your mum up and started spinning her around and laughing with pure joy. Tears sprung in both sets of eyes and we knew. That pink glow confirmed what we had been hopping and praying for. You were growing in her belly and we were finally where 8 years of love and happiness were intending for us.

There's a slight sniffle and cough your mom is giving off that just startled and forced me to look up. I can see the joy and love emulating out her whole body.

"Ron, come here."

Ok Rosie time to let mum have a turn cuddling you. I'll tell you more stories when you're older than 6 hours and awake for more than eating and pooping.

Rising from the chair next to Hermione's hospital bed, Ron gently handed their daughter over. 8 years it took to bring closure to the torture and pain the war caused them. Situated snuggly in her mums arms Rose Weasley was given a silent promise from both her parents that no harm would come to her as long as breath was within their lungs and blood flowed through their veins.


End file.
